It is conventional to mount a mirror on the door of a medicine cabinet and to hinge the mirror and door on the left or right side for rotation about a vertical axis. Such a mirror is well adapted for use by a standing person. However, a person who is confined to a wheelchair, either temporarily or permanently, and is unable to stand, generally cannot elevate his or her head sufficiently to make it visible in the mirror for purposes of shaving, applying make-up, or the like. A mirror could be suspended on a wall at an inclined angle, but such a mirror would require the wheel-chair bound person to position himself or herself at the same distance from the mirror each time and would not be useful to other members of the family.